borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sunken Sea Rare Chest
Just opened the chest which is immediately east of the Took Pump in the Sunken Sea. The chest is propped up on a couple of crates and was guarded by two badass riders. Got two orange and two purple weapons. Just wondering if anyone else has found the chest to be more profitable than others, similar to the "secret" Rust Commons West chest. SkinBasket 15:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Update: Just made another stop by the same chest and the results were the same, definatively higher quality loot than other red chests (this time mods and shields, so it's a little harder to quantify). If anyone else wants to confirm, that would be nice.SkinBasket 18:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) where exactly is this chest? I would show you, but the internet apparently doesn't have one map of Sunken Sea. The Took Pump bandit encampment is north and west of the Purple Juice midget, who lives on a shack on a pond not far from the exit ramp when you enter the area. It is immediately east of the prison and has a ctach-a-ride outside it. It's also the home of Mini Steve, who jumps out of a red chest in the encampment. At the back (east) of the encampment is an entrance into a small dead end area which holds a two story "tower," the red chest at the back (on two crates), and a cave next to the chest. Two badass riders on flaming skags (may be different based on level) will emerge. If someone could get a map on here, I could mark it. SkinBasket 19:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Found the one you're talking about, Opened up a lvl40 purple sniper with about 750 damage, but a rof of .4, so I sold it since ive got a 580 dmg with 2.2 RoF. The other gun was some subpar shotgun, though. HandofBobb It's just a chest, nothing special, not "rare", it's a bit out of the way, but if you explore the maps even slightly this is an obvious chest. The loot is the same random value of every other chest in the game, so I'm not sure why it's being questioned. Just a chest. If you want a more secret chest than this one, in the "Deep Fathoms", I believe, the area where Mad Moxxi's Red Light is, if you take the lift up to the top area where you do the "Bugged" mission, continue along the way, and get to the last part of the "city" you find the computer for the bugged mission, and if when you're facing the computer's front side, turn right and walk to the edge of the cliff, look down over it and you'll see a building below, which has a lance crate on it. Quite a bit more "secret" than this chest if you ask me, but still, the loot is randomly generated and there is no reason to think it's more worthwhile than others. - K1ng 07:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) K1ng, I'm not claiming it's "secret" or "hidden." Just comparing it to the hidden chest in Rust Commons West, which in my experience and that of others, has produced higher quality loot. I know not many people care about 1 red chest when they're busy farming the armory and Crawmax, but on three more runs, got 2 blues (which was the zonker thus far), 1 orange and 1 blue, and lastly two purples. Most of the loot also has a much higher dollar value than other red and Lance chests I'm opening. On the same run I usually open the red chest next to the bus at the end of the southern highway and the Lance chest suspended from the end of the bandit camp that was stealing power from the prison and they provide a nice conmparison. I keep going back just to find Mini Steve in the camp, so I'll post any continued trend or failure of said trend. SkinBasket 14:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I visitid K1ng's chest only once and got a every good shock rhino out of it (still have it cuz it rocks!) No signature found... 14:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Not that anyone cares, but another run produced another orange and blue. i have only been to this chest once (after i read this thread) and i got an awesome purple steel launcher it might spawn rare weapons...who knows? "WRECKED" ---- To date on the 6 runs which produced weapons: orange/5 purple/4 blue/1 green/0 white SkinBasket 02:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I found a pretty good chest that always seemed to have good stuff in it right next to the sunken sea. Near the guy who gives you the "purple juice" mission is a compound underneath a raised freeway. If you start at the freeway, I think there's a catch-a-ride and a white chest and a ramp leading down. If you start down the ramp, there's a garage-door sound and midgets attack you. If you get past them, there's a building off on it's own on stilts. You can run and jump onto the roof of it. Hidden inside is a jumbo chest that has always seemed to have good stuff in it. The first time through, I found two eridian weapons. Afterwards, always something good.